pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1962 in the United States
Government [ edit | edit the code ] * Chair: John F. Kennedy * Vice President: Lyndon Johnson * Secretary of State : Dean Rusk * House of Representatives - Chairman : Events [ edit | edit the code ] This paper presents a chronology of the events of 1962 in the US January [ edit | edit the code ] This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Your help is welcome! February [ edit | edit the code ] * February 20 : first orbital mission of the United States succeeded by John Glenn in the Mercury Program of NASA March [ edit | edit the code ] March 2 ( basketball ): Wilt Chamberlain scored a record 100 points in the match nba championship between his team the Philadelphia Warriors to the New York Knicks . April [ edit | edit the code ] This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Your help is welcome! Mai [ edit | edit the code ] * May 19 : Marilyn Monroe sang for President Kennedy at the gala organized by the Democratic Party at Madison Square Garden * May 24 : manned flight of the Mercury program by astronaut Scott Carpenter June [ edit | edit the code ] This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Your help is welcome! July [ edit | edit the code ] This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Your help is welcome! August [ edit | edit the code ] * August 5 : The singer Marilyn Monroe was found dead at age 36, propablement acute barbiturate imprisonment. September [ edit | edit the code ] * September 12 : Kennedy delivered the speech " We choose to go to the moon . " * September 13 : The US warns Moscow against the installation of offensive weapons in Cuba. October [ edit | edit the code ] * October 3 : flight of the Mercury space program by astronaut Wally Schirra * Cuban Missile Crisis . November [ edit | edit the code ] * November 4: The United States announces the cessation of nuclear testing in the atmosphere. December [ edit | edit the code ] This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Your help is welcome! Births in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] * February 11 : Tammy Baldwin , Senator from Wisconsin since 2013 . * March 11 : Barbara Alyn Woods , actress. * March 21 : Matthew Broderick , actor. * March 30 : Mark Begich , Senator of Alaska since 2013 . * July 3 : Tom Cruise , actor and producer of film. * August 16 : Steve Carell , actor, producer and screenwriter. * September 11 : Kristy McNichol , actress and singer. * November 11 : Demi Moore , actress and producer. * November 19 : Jodie Foster , actress, director and producer. * December 31 : Jeff Flake , senator from Arizona . Deaths in 1962 [ edit | edit the code ] * August 5 : Marilyn Monroe , actress and singer. (° June 1926 ) * November 7 : Eleanor Roosevelt , First Lady of the United States from 1933 to 1945 and wife of the 32nd President of the United States Franklin Delano Roosevelt . (° 11 October 1884 ) Related articles [ edit | edit the code ] ; General articles ; Articles 1962 US External links [ edit | edit the code ] The year 1962 in the United States on Commons See also [ edit | edit the code ] * The year 1962 in the world Category:Timeline of United States in the twentieth century Category:1962 US